


Protect the bicycle

by StepicliffeGrey



Category: DCU (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Art, Crochet, Crochet art, Fibre art, Yarninating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepicliffeGrey/pseuds/StepicliffeGrey
Summary: Crochet Starro and crochet anti-posession symbol from Supernatural, tied onto a bike basket, defending it from all intruders.Not sure if the anti-posession symbol counteracts Starro or not....Starro is a modified starfish pattern from Ravelry. I used the starfish from this set, changed the yarn colours and added embellishments to make it Starro-like.https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/sea-shell-motifs--garland.The SPN symbol was devised by me working from these two patterns.Pentagram -https://crochetcreationsbysara.blogspot.com/2014/03/star-pentical-granny-square-pattern.htmlRays from this sun:http://debs1967.blogspot.com/2009/04/sun-motif-crochet-pattern.html?m=1I added an extra round of chains to the rays thrn double crocheted (UK terms) round. Then to shape it I added a thick copper wire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Protect the bicycle




End file.
